kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Killer Bebes
Ron needs to take up an extracurricular activity in order to improve his school report. Much to Kim, and the cheerleaders', horror he decides on cheer-leading. Meanwhile Drakken uses his Bebes to get revenge on some former friends who bruised his pride years ago. Characters (in order of apperance) * Ron Stoppable * Kim Possible * Rufus * Ann Possible * James Possible * Bob Chen * The Bebes * Bonnie Rockwaller * Middleton High School cheerleaders * Ramesh * Drew Lipsky * Wade * Dallas * Middleton Motor Lodge Valet * Middleton Motor Lodge Guests Plot Summary Mission Villains * Dr. Drakken * The Bebes Evil Plot Drakken plans to get revenge against old friends for past embarrassments. But his creations, the Bebe develop a mission of their own - to become perfect beings Queen Bebe. Personal Storyline After being told that his lack of extra-curricular activities might hamper his chances of getting into a good college, Ron decides that he needs a resume filler, and decides to take up cheer leading. Putting Kim in the difficult position of having to defend Ron in front of the rest of the squad, while trying to find a way of discouraging him before he embarrasses himself, or her. Things don't get much better when Ron announces that he's changed his mind, and doesn't want to be a cheerleader. Largely, because he's set his heart on being the teams mascot. Even going so far as to design and build his own "Middleton Mad Dog" costume. Feeling bad about not standing up for her friend and his dream, Kim seeks advice from her father. Dr. Possible then tells a story about his college days, and how he lost a good friend whose dream he once laughed at. Unfortunately, Dr. Possible's story doesn't convince Kim and she ends up having a blazing row with Ron. Meanwhile something strange is happening in the local science community. Professor Ramesh, of the Mount Middleton observatory, calls Kim in when his partner, Astronomer Bob Chen has gone missing. Ron refuses to share a ride with Kim and leaves on his own while Kim regrets her cruelty to him. Kim arrives at the observatory just in time to see Professor Ramesh being abducted by three fembots, who introduce themselves as Bebe before make off with the professor. Angry that the Bebe got away, Kim blames Ron and his belated arrival for distracting her, and chews him out. Hurting his feeling to the point that, when he discovers a link between the two missing scientists and Kim's father, he decides to go it alone. Sometime later, Dr. Possible is getting in his car when, all of a sudden, the Bebes appear. They tear a whole in his car roof and reach in to drag him out. The first that Kim knows about this is when her father, quite unabducted, storms into cheer practice and demands to know where Ron is, and why there is a hole in his car roof. All soon becomes clear when the scene changes, revealing Dr Possible locked in a cage with the missing scientists. Their captor, none other than Dr. Drakken. It is soon revealed that Professors Ramesh and Chen are the two friends mentioned in Dr Possible's earlier flashback. More than this, though, Dr. Drakken is the one that they laughed at back in college, and now he's back and wanting revenge on them for mocking him all those years ago. Of course, there is one more surprise in store. Dr. Possible isn't Dr. Possible, he's really Ron in disguise. Leaving the Real Dr. Possible to arrive with Kim. With the introductions over, and the Bebes announcing that Drakken is not fit to command them, Kim sets to with the rogue robots but finds that they are too fast and too tough for her Kung Fu skills to be effective against them. Fortunately for her, Dr. Possible comes to the rescue by getting Wade to set the Kimunicator up to emit a wave that interferes with the Bebe's wireless network signal. Severing them from the Bebe's coordinating hive mind, confusing them sufficiently for Kim get them to destroy one another. With Drakken and his robots out of the way, the episode draws to a close with Ron, as the Middleton Mad dog, at a school basketball game. Much to Kim's surprise, and Bonnie's shock, the crowd loves him. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ron: (puts on the mad dog mask) Mad dog foams at the ma-a-a-a-a-aouth! (foam all over Kim and Bonnie) Bonnie: Kim! Kim: Ron! Ron: The crowd will eat it up! Taste it, it’s banana cream! Kim: Yum(!) Rufus: Banana! (licks it on Bonnie) Bonnie: This idea is idiotic! The entire student body will laugh at you! Ron: But. Bonnie: Not with, at! Ron: Look – Bonnie: Loudly and cruelly they will laugh. Ron: You don’t deserved to be kissed by a naked mole rat. Rufus: Yeah! ---- Ron: (puts on Kim Possible mask) Oh, I’m Kim Possible! I can do anything! ---- (an explosion is heard from the Mt. Middleton Observatory) Prof. Ramesh: (to the Bebes) Stay back! Bebe #1: Professor Ramesh... Bebe #2: ...we have... Bebe #3: ...come for you. Prof. Ramesh: Who... who are you? (the Bebes surround him) Bebe #1: I am Bebe. Bebe #2: I am Bebe. Bebe #3: I am Bebe. Kim: Is there an echo in here? ---- (At the Middleton gym hall, the squad is having practice. Mr. Dr. Possible suddenly bursts through the door) Mr. Dr. Possible: (angrily) KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! Kim: (confused) Dad? Here? Bonnie: (sarcastically) Oh, great. Kim found another new recruit for the squad. Kim: Daddy! Hi... what are you doing here? Mr. Dr. Possible: Where's Ronald? Kim: Not here. Mr. Dr. Possible: Well, that hole in the roof of my car really grinds my beans! Kim: I'll be sure that Ron gets the messa… wait a second. He put a hole in your car roof? Mr. Dr. Possible: He came over to the house, said something about a mission. Kim: What mission? ---- Drakken: Gentlemen, don’t flatter yourselves! There’s only one genius in this room, and it is I, Dr Drakken. Bob Chen: Drew? Ramesh: Drew Lipsky? Is that you? Ron: No. (takes off the rubber mask) He’s Dr Drakken, and he’s in for a world of hurt! ---- (Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible are driving through the streets) Kim (to Kimmunicator): Wade. Ron is missing. Can you find him? Wade: Do you think I have him micro-chipped or something? Kim: Well, do you? Wade: Yeah... hang on. Kim (to Mr. Dr. Possible): And, um... and could you maybe go a little faster? Mr. Dr. Possible: Kim! It's a school zone! ---- Ron: Why are you after Kim's dad and his friends, anyway. Drakken: PAYBACK! FOR YOU SEE… Wait, you mean, Doctor Possible and Kim Possible are related. Ron: Duh. Drakken: Don't "Duh" me! Possible is a very common last name. Ron: So not. Drakken: So yes, it is. Ron: It's pretty unique. Drakken: ENOUGH! I SHALL PROVE IT! WHERE'S THE PHONEBOOK! ---- Ron: KIM, IT WAS DRAKKEN Kim: Drakken's behind this? Drakken: Okay, fine. So in Middleton, there's only one Possible family. Kim: Doi! Drakken: KIM POSSIBLE AND… Ron: Her father! Doctor Possible! Drakken: Yes, but there's no way I could be expected to conclude that my arch nemesis is the daughter of a guy I went to collage with. Gallery Outfits Kim KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CheerleadingOutfitPomPoms.jpg|Cheer-leading with pom-poms. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Usual cheer-leading outfit. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit. KimClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MissionOutfit.jpg|Mission outfit. Ron RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MascotTracksuit.jpg|Wearing mascot tracksuit. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CasualBackpackKimMask.jpg|Casual outfit with backpack and home-made Kim mask. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MissionOutfitBicycle.jpg|In Mission Outfit with safety helmet, goggles and microphone as he stubbornly cycles up to the mission location, separate from Kim. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-DisguiseMrPossible.jpg|In disguise as Mr. Possible. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MrPossibleNoMask.jpg|In Mr. Possible's usual outfit but with no mask. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-CasualMadDog.jpg|Casual outfit along with Mad Dog mask. RonClothesAttackoftheKillerBebes-MadDogMascot.jpg|Introducing the Middleton Mad Dog! Screenshots Snapshot 1 (9-8-2012 10-30 AM).png Kimcar.jpg Snapshot 2 (9-8-2012 10-32 AM).png Bebes.PNG received_183963475388854.jpeg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Dallas gives Kim a ride to Ramesh's Lab, while Ron goes separately, using a regular bicycle due to an argument between the two friends. * Kim's father's car. Allusions * When Ron is showing Kim his Movie Make-Up Magic Kit, the mask that she pulls up after one modeled after herself is similar in appearance to Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast ''Beauty and the Beast. IMDb. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101414/ (Accessed 08/11/2017). * At several points in the episode, the Bebes make the famous "sha-na-na-na" sound from ''The Six Million Dollar ManThe Six Million Dollar Man. IMDb. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0071054/?ref_=nv_sr_1 (Accessed 05/11/2017). * The title is in reference to the late seventy's film named Attack of the Killer Tomatoes ''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes.'' IMDb. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080391/ (Accessed 05/11/2017). Trivia * 4th episode in chronological order * This is the first time that it is been mentioned that Wade has Ron micro-chipped, which becomes something of a gag. * Kim's middle name is revealed to be Ann. * Dr. Drakken's real name is revealed to be Drew Lipsky, and he was a former college friend of Kim's father, Dr. James Possible. Ironically, James and his friends laughing at Drew's failed robotics attempt may have driven him to evil, and thus it would be reasonable to assume that the vengeful Drakken would target Kim as a result. But Drakken had no idea that James and Kim were even related. * This episode and Team Impossible are the only episodes that Drakken appears without Shego. * The scene where Ramesh is surrounded by the Bebe robots was re-edited in the Kim Possible Theme Song, where Kim is in his place instead. Errors * When the Bebes begin to walk slowly towards Dr. Possible, Drakken's belt is the same color as the rest of his jacket. * In the opener, Kim picks at the opened end of a burrito (or something similar) with a fork. Shortly thereafter, the burrito is shown as sealed, and Kim's fork has disappeared. * Bonnie intercepts Rufus before he can finish licking the banana cream from her hair and arms, dangling the naked mole-rat at arms length. After a quick cutaway to Ron (just long enough for a "But -- !"), Rufus is still dangling, and Bonnie doesn't seem to have moved much, but the banana cream has disappeared. * Kim also had banana cream on her, and no one to lick it off of her, yet she was just as clean as Bonnie. * During the scene when Ron, Prof. Rhamesh, and Prof. Chen are in Drakken's holding pen, the bottom of Ron's pants are colored brown, to match the bottoms of the other two. Cast Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle ** Chris Bailey * Story Editor ** * Writers ** Madellaine Paxson * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** Chris Bailey ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * * * * "Disney Wiki: Attack of the Killer Bebes" Merchandise * Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries